Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell
by Jeyfeather1234
Summary: The Winchester brothers wake up one morning in the Walking Dead universe. As they settle into Alexandria, complications begin to rise after the brothers meet their father who is currently Negan and a new group wants to cleanse the world of it's impurity and destroy the contaminated souls.
1. A New World

Chapter 1: A New World

Sam groaned and blinked open his eyes. His head was throbbing and...wait, why was he in the middle of the forest? "Dean," he said and nudged his brother. "Dean wake up." His older brother groaned and sat up.

"What?" he asked sleepily. Once his vision cleared, he looked as confused as Sam was. "Why the hell are we in the middle of a forest?" he asked. "Ugh, I feel like I've been hit with a baseball bat."

"Me too," Sam agreed and noticed a yellow envelope under Dean. He pulled it out and read the letter to him.

 _Dear Sam and Dean Winchester,_

 _You're probably wondering why you're in the middle of a forest with only your dad's baseball bat and a knife for protection. I decided to put you guys in your favorite show: The Walking Dead. If you find the right guy, he'll help you get back to your world. But be careful with who you trust. Of course you already know that since the last episode you saw was the mid season six finale. Alexandria's not that far off. Just keep walking strait and you'll get there. Also, we're currently on season seven so you better watch out for the Saviors. Especially Negan. Who's Negan? If you see a guy who looks like your dad and has a barbed wire baseball bat like the one in front of you, don't trust him. He is your enemy, not your ally. Yes, he was John Winchester at a time but he's not the same person anymore. He's a total douche bag and a sociopath. I don't think he remembers you but if he does, don't tell anyone that you're his sons or that you're from another universe. Most importantly, don't try to change the timeline. Of course, since you're here anyways, the timeline's already altered. But if there's one thing Doctor Who has taught us, it's to never mess up the timelines. There are fixed points in time that cannot be changed or else time and space will be destroyed. So, lets review the rules to surviving the Walking Dead universe._

 _1: Walkers not zombies. Zombies don't exist in this world._

 _2: Don't get bit or scratched by a walker. You will die and turn into one later._

 _3: To kill a walker, you have to penetrate the brain. Headshots, bashing the brain, decapitation, and stabbing their head are the only way to do it._

 _4: Don't wander off._

 _5: Only trust Rick and his friends. Anyone else might be your enemy_

 _6: Don't try to change the timeline. That's probably the most important rule here._

 _7: Don't trust Negan._

 _8: Respect Negan and don't try to kill him. He may be a douche but you must never under any curcumstance attack him. He will order his men to kill you or one of your frends._

 _9: Never join the Saviors. They're bad blood._

 _10: If Negan recognizes you don't think that he'll go easy on you because you're his kids. He's unpredictable so be careful._

 _11: Don't do something stupid._

 _Please, keep this letter as a reminder of how to survive The Walking Dead. It will come in handy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anonymous_

Sam folded the letter and picked up the knife beside him. "Okay, so just go straight and we'll find Rick." He placed the letter in his pocket and stood up.

"Remember in that one episode when Rick told the group that everyone is infected with the virus?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we're infected too?" Sam thought about that and shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Dean got up and carried the Louisville Slugger on his shoulder as they made their way to Alexandria. "So, Dad got reincarnated and is now a sociopath zombie killer," Sam said breaking the silence between the two. "That's kinda scary when you think about it. But it's kind of funny how his favorite monster slaying weapon is his weapon of choice in the apocalypse."

"I have a feeling that Dad's gonna remember us," Dean said. "And it's not going to end well."

"Let's just hope that he doesn't Dean," Sam said. He wasn't sure if Negan recognizing them would be a good or a bad thing. Perhaps it was a good thing...

Sam and Dean arrived at Alexandria just around twelve in the afternoon which was about the time Rick and the others were out on a supply run. As expected, they didn't trust the duo. With their weapons drawn, Rick's scavenging party asked them who they were and where they came from. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," Sam said calmly. "We're lost."

"You don't look lost," Daryl said and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where'd you come from?" Rick asked.

"Manchester, Georgia when the outbreak started. We were just about to go up the Kentucky but Dean said that it might be safer up in Virginia," Sam lied.

"Why Kentucky?"

"We're hunters so we move often and we have family there." That was partially true. However, they didn't have any family members in that state.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"We lost count."

"How many people have you killed."

"Only those that deserve it," Dean said.

"Why?"

"That's what our dad taught us." Rick looked the bat Dean was holding and asked him where he'd got that. "We found it in the trunk of our car. I think a friend might've left it there and forgot to get it."

"Are you sure you didn't steal it from Negan?" Rick asked.

"We've never met him before," Sam said. Thankfully, they seemed to believe his lie and Rick allowed them to stay for a while unless they could prove to them that they were worth keeping. That didn't seem too hard since the Winchesters had fought multiple monsters and demons, went to hell and back, Dean died more than once, turned into a demon, went to purgatory, Sam temporarily lost his soul, they met the king of hell, and did other things regular humans would never be able to do. The zombie apocalypse shouldn't be too hard. They accepted Rick's offer and after a quick tour around the town, Sam and Dean were introduced to the group members. They were told about the incident with the Saviors and how they were supposed to work for Negan by providing supplies for them. Now, the two brothers were fully convinced that their father was a complete jerk. Again. Oh, and guess who decided to pay a visit a few minutes later.

Dean's heartbeat quickened as he heard his father calling Rick. "Ricky, I'm home!" He stepped closer to his brother and tensed as Negan caught sight of them. "Well, well, well. Where'd you two come from?" he asked as he got into their personal bubble. Thank goodness Rick was next to them to intervene.

"They're new," he said and stood in front of them.

"Well that's fan-fucking-tastic! I'm Negan." Sam and Dean hesitantly shook his gloved hand and smiled nervously at him.

"Hi, Negan. I'm Dean Winchester and this here is my little brother Sammy," Dean introduced and put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"It's just Sam," the younger brother corrected. Dean wasn't sure if Negan recognized them or not. Did he know that he was talking to his sons? Did he forget about them? He didn't know but everything about him screamed danger. He made a mental note not to mess with this guy.

"Nice to meet you Sam and Dean." Negan turned to Rick and said, "I think these two would be great as my men. Don't you think so?" Rick frowned at him. They'd just met and he was already thinking about recruiting them.

"They've already decided to stay with me," he said and Dean could see the disappointment in Negan's eyes but it quickly faded as he twirled his bat around.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This here is Lucille," the sociopath said proudly and held her up so the two brothers could see. "She's a vampire bat." Sam and Dean looks with each other. Did he have a mental problem? Who Lucille had been before the apocalypse would be a mystery for now. All Dean wanted at the moment was for John/Negan to leave.

"She looks awesome," Sam said and Negan brightened.

"Lucille's liking you already!" he said and patted their heads. Dean was now certain that he had mental issues. They watched Negan's men load the tucks with the supplies before Negan looked at Rick. "I'm gonna talk to these two for a bit." Rick wasn't sure why he'd want to speak with them in private, but let him do so. The Winchesters walked to the back of a house and Negan smiled as he hugged them tightly. "I missed you," he murmured warmly.

"Missed you too Dad," Dean choked out and the older man let go of them.

"How did you two even get here?"

"We don't know. We just woke up here," Sam said. Negan looked at them for a moment in silence before shrugging.

"Well, you're here now and that's all that matters," he said. "I want you to join the Saviors."

"I'm sorry what?"

"It'd be disappointing if you didn't join my group. After all, we are family." Sam and Dean looked at each other uncertainly. They were instructed not to do so. Besides, after hearing all the shit Negan did, they weren't so sure if they could trust him. "So?"

"I think we'll pass," Dean said and Negan looked a bit hurt by his four letter sentence. It made Dean feel like he was betraying him.

"What? I sacrificed myself to save your ass and now you're saying that you don't want to be with your father? I'm hurt. Really, I am."

"Well you were being a dick back in the day." The hurt turned to anger and Negan stepped back a bit.

"I did it because I love you."

"You love us?" Sam asked. "You murder people who might have been innocent because you love us? That's not love Dad."

"I kill people because they don't follow the rules. When people don't follow the rules, they have to be punished."

"So killing is your way of punishment? You're even worse than I thought." Negan softened and he sighed.

"You two don't understand," he said. "Of course, I don't expect you to understand everything about this world since you're new to this place so let me sum it up for you."

"We're not little kids anymore. I'm pretty sure that we can--"

"The world has gone to shit. Every continent is full of walkers so we have to do whatever it takes to survive. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Dean began. "But--"

"In this world, there's no such thing as society. It's do or die, kill or be killed."

"Why can't we just work together to find a cure?" Sam asked. "One group can look for supplies, another for a cure, one to help any other survivors--"

"That's not how humanity works," Negan interrupted and Dean could see that he was beginning to get annoyed. "Don't you get it? Society doesn't exist anymore. There is only one way to survive. Do you know what that is?"

"Kill," Dean said quietly and Negan nodded. He seemed proud of the answer given to him and gently thumped his son's shoulder.

"Yes, Dean. You kill to survive," he replied. "Once you get used to it, you'll be a badass like me." His gaze was filled with love as he moved closer to the two. "You know, I've thought about you often. I'm really happy that you came here." Dean could feel his hot breath on his face and he wanted to back away from him but he couldn't seem to move his legs. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, we did," Sam said and Negan ruffled his hair as a blond man walked up to him.

"Negan, we're done," he said and his leader smiled.

Turning to his sons he said, "It was nice meeting you two." He smiled charmingly at Sam and Dean before dismissing the blond man he called Dwight. Leaning forward, he kissed them on the cheek and said goodbye before happily strolling off to meet his men. Dean stared at him for a moment before turning to Sam.

"Okay, I think he's possessed again," he said and his younger, yet taller brother nodded.


	2. Like Father, Like Son?

**_Chapter 2: Like Father, Like Son?_**

Sam watched as Negan happily strolled off as if he didn't have a care in the world and suddenly felt disgusted. He knew that John was not the best father. He could even say that he was an abusive father, but seeing him now? Seeing him like this made Sam feel disgusted. He wasn't kidding when he said that he had to do whatever it took to survive in this new cruel world that fate(or maybe Gabriel) had thrown the two siblings into. It made Sam wonder how far he would go just to stay alive and it scared him. Pushing the thought away, he nudged Dean and murmured, "C'mon, we gotta meet Rick." Dean was about to ask why but thought better of it and followed him to where the deputy was giving orders to Rosita and two other Alexandites that Sam didn't recognize. "Is there anything you want us to do?" he asked him and Rick turned to face them.

"I need you two to go with Rosita, Charlie, and Lisa to clear out a group of walkers nearby. I don't want them getting into Alexandria," he said.

"Right, that shouldn't be so hard for us," Dean murmured. "Let me just get our weapons and we'll be on our way." Once Dean had left, Rick asked what Negan had talked to them about.

"He just asked of we wanted join his group and we declined. Then we talked about stuff," Sam said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Personal stuff..." Rick looked at him in confusion.

"Why would he ask personal information about you?" he asked.

"He must be really interested in us," Sam replied. Rick raised an eyebrow at him and knew that he was hiding something.

"I've never seen him so interested in someone," he murmured. "Are you sure you haven't met him before? He seemed to recognize you."

"I don't remember seeing him before in my life," Sam lied. "Maybe I look like someone he's met before."

"Maybe," Rick agreed though he looked skeptical. He pushed the thought away as Dean came back with John's wired baseball bat and Sam's knife.

"I feel like you haven't used that bat before," Rosita said.

"We only used it once," Dean admitted. "Well, I have anyway." Rick nodded and told them to stick together before walking away. Sam sighed and took the knife from his brother's hand.

"You ready?" Rosita asked and they nodded. "Let's go." Once they were in the woods, Sam noticed a trail of blood on the ground.

"Did someone get bit?" he asked and Rosita shook her head.

"It's too much blood to be a bite," she said. "Wanna follow it? It might lead to the herd Rick was talking about."

"Or a horde of them," the orange haired man that Sam assumed was Charlie said. "Let's follow it for a bit and see what happens." Sam wasn't so sure about the plan but decided that if things went wrong, they would abandon the trail. Once they all agreed, the little group followed the trail of blood for a bit. It stopped at a body of a man with his skull broken open and his brain badly damaged. Sam grimaced at the sight and Rosita sighed. "Negan," she muttered and rolled the dead body over to see that the man's eyes had been gouged out and parts of his flesh and hair were missing. Sam could see something that looked like a symbol carved into his neck. "Ugh, he must've been really pissed off to do this."

"Yeah, it's like he was possessed by a demon or something," Lisa said and pointed to the symbol. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment. If that was true, then it'd explain why Negan was so...Negan.

"I think we found our herd," Charlie said and pointed to a few walkers not too far away. "Hey, Winchesters. You used to killing walkers?"

"Yeah," Dean replied and Sam unsheathed his knife. "Aim for the head." The younger brother stabbed his knife into the nearest walker's head and quickly turned to stab another one as Dean knocked a walker to the floor and bashed it's head to destroy the brain. He, Rosita and Charlie worked together to take out a dozen of walkers who had slipped past them and were heading for Alexandria while Lisa and Dean handled the walkers close by. After that was done, they met up near an old oak tree where Dean was finishing up a walker. "Look at that!" Dean exclaimed as the walker he had knocked onto the floor began to get up. "He's takin' it like a champ!" Sam saw Rosita tense as Dean slammed the bat into the walker's head and cracked it's head a bit. "This guy's got a really thick skull." Sam rolled his eyes at his lame joke and sighed as Dean continued to beat the crap out of the walker. Rosita looked triggered watching him and Sam wondered if she was remembering the fate of Glenn and Abraham so he was about to tell Dean to use the knife instead, but the walker was already dead before he could utter a word. Dean looked up from his kill and blinked at them in with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Why did you say 'he's taking it like a champ'?" Rosita asked and Sam could hear a hint of anger in her voice. Dean shrugged and wiped the bat on the grass to clean it.

"I don't know. Just slipped out," he replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Negan said that when he killed Abraham."

"Oh, sorry about that," Dean apologized.

"Just don't say that again," Rosita said and led the group back to Alexandria. Sam suddenly had a dreadful thought as they made their way back to the town. Would Dean be like their father one day? He didn't want to believe it, but he knew that it was possible. After all, Dean was the favorite. If Negan had pursuaded him to become one of his men then yes, he might be another version of the sociopathic bastard. But Dean knew better than to join the Saviors. He would _never_ be part of their group. Then again, Negan could force him to join his group by torturing him. He could always break him just like Daryl. He could even threaten to kill him... _He'd never do something that cruel to his own son,_ Sam thought. _He's not that heartless._ He tried to focus on more important things than his father but Negan's words rang in his mind.

 _"It's do or die, kill or be killed... You kill to survive."_ They had done just that hadn't they? They'd killed things that had been human and they had survived. That's what Negan had told them. It's what he wanted them to do. Sam didn't want to believe that his father was right about killing people if it meant surviving in this cruel world, but a part of him knew that he was partially right. They had to kill people, but only the ones that were a threat. Ones like the Governor, Gareth, and mostly Negan. Sam didn't know how he would be able to kill his own father. Yes, he was an ass but he was still family. Would Negan ever forgive him? That was hard to say. Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Charlie nudging his shoulder. "You're awfully quiet," he said. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just thinking," Sam replied. "I'm fine." Charlie knew that something was up but he just nodded and began talking to Lisa. Dean slowed down a bit so he could walk with Sam and flicked the bat in his hands. His younger brother knew what he was thinking about. "You won't be like him. It was just a coincidence."

"Dad sure does love this bat," Dean muttered and tapped the wire once with his finger. "It feels weird holding this now."

"It makes me wonder what he did while he was away on that hunting trip," Sam replied. "He took his bat with him before he left. Do you think...?"

"There's no way he could travel through dimensions and catch Yellow Eyes. Besides, he's a totally different person now. He'd have to have SPD or some shit." Sam had to agree with him on that. Traveling through dimensions must be a really tricky and painful thing to do which would explain why they'd had a minor headache when they woke up.

"Yeah, you're right." But still, it made him wonder what John had been doing while he was away on his "hunting trip." He would ask him someday when he had the chance. Right now he had to get back to Alexandria.

* * *

Dwight tilted his head and watched in curiosity as Negan talked to the two men in private. Why wasn't he speaking to them in public? Did he know these two from somewhere? For some odd reason, Dwight found it amusing how short the fearsome leader was compared to the two men. Negan seemed a bit annoyed at the two for a moment before the light haired man replied to his question and seemed proud of the answer he recieved. He thumped his shoulder lightly and talked some more. As he did so, Dwight saw love in his brown eyes. Surely, he knew them from somewhere and they were close friends. There was no way that he'd look at them so lovingly if they were strangers. Dwight glanced at the last of the supplies being loaded and went to inform Negan that it was time to leave. "We're done," he said.

"Let me finish up here Dwight. I'll be there in a sec," Negan replied and turned back to the two men. Dwight translated that as "get out. I'm having an important conversation with two important people" and made his way back to the van. Giving a quick glance behind his shoulder, he saw Negan kiss the two men on the cheek so he assumed that they were relatives. As he waited in the van, he saw something sticking out from the bottom of the driver's seat. He leaned over and picked up the object which were two folded pictures. He unfolded the first picture and saw a younger version of Negan standing next to a small black car with the light haired man who was leaning out the window to take a picture of something with a camera. Dwight smiled at the affectionate look Negan gave his relative and smiled even more at the second picture of him sleeping his dog. It was odd yet heartwarming to see him genuinely happy about something other than killing for once. "Whatcha got there?" Negan asked as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Photos of you," Dwight replied. "I found them under the driver's seat." He handed them to him so he could see and glanced at the two men. "Are they relatives of yours?"

"Mhm," Negan murmured and smiled at the picture of the two men. "They're my kids. The tall one's Sam and the short one's Dean. Dean's the oldest." His smile faded and sadness creeped into his eyes before he cleared his throat and put the pictures in between the chair and the cup holders as he started the car.

"You never told me that you had kids. Or a dog for that matter."

"Do you really want to know everything about my personal life?" Dwight was silent. "I thought so."

"Just one question," The blonde said as they drove out of Alexandria. "What did you do before the outbreak?" Negan was silent for a moment.

"I was a used car salesman and a hunter."

"What did you hunt?"

"I hunted stuff Dwight." He gave him an "I-am-not-in-the-mood-to-tell-you-my-life-story" mixed with a "if-you-ask-anymore-questions-I-will-do-terrible-things-to-you" look and Dwight didn't question him about his hunting business. As they drove off, he remembered something.

"What about Erik? Shouldn't we get rid of his corpse?"

"Nope," Negan replied and turned the radio on.

 _"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,_

 _Though my mind could think I still was a madman-"_

Negan immediately changed the channel to the old pop songs that used to be popular back in the day. The blonde frowned at him. "But I liked tha-"

"Driver picks the song. Shotgun shuts his cake hole," Negan interrupted as Hit Me Baby One More Time played. Dwight sighed and leaned back in his chair. He hated it when Negan said that. It was one of the few things that kept him from changing the radio. _But maybe just this one time..._ As he reached over to change the channel, Negan grabbed his hand and squeezed it harder than Dwight thought he could. "Don't you fucking dare." The dark haired sociopath released his grip on his hand and he glared at him. "Touch that shit and you will feel my fucking wrath."

"Okay," Dwight said quietly and pulled his hand away from him. "But, it wouldn't hurt if you'd change it back to-"

"I am never listening to that damn song again."

"Why not?" He received not response. "Negan-"

"It brings back too much memories that I want to forget." There was a moment of silence before Dwight responded.

"Can we listen to Spice-"

"No." He looked pissed off and Dwight didn't want to get him more angry. He looked at Lucille and wondered why Negan had given his sons a similar bat.

"Why don't you talk about Sam and Dean?" he asked.

"Because I don't feel the need to talk about them."

"But they're your sons."

"They're adults who refused to accept my offer," Negan said bitterly.

"They can make they're own choices Negan. They're not kids anymore." The two didn't speak for a while until the song ended. "I still don't understand how you could be a car salesman and a hunter at the same time. Isn't hunting a full time job or something?" Negan didn't respond. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"No." Dwight stared at him and sighed. If he was going to be bitchy about it, let him be bitchy. The blond sat in silence before Negan spoke again. "I'm going to visit Sam and Dean tomorrow. You're not coming with me."

"Why not?"

"It's a personal thing. You wouldn't understand any of it anyway."

"Isn't it too soon to be thinking about another visit?"

"I wanna make sure that my boys know who's in charge. Just because they're my kids does not mean that they can fuck shit up and do whatever the fuck they want."

"They're not part of your group."

"They will be." Dwight knew what that meant and he didn't like it. If Negan was going to force his sons to be his soldiers, then it'd only result in conflict. There was a specific reason why Sam and Dean didn't accept his offer and Dwight was sure that breaking them would make them think that their father was an asshole. "Whether they like it or not, they will be one of us."


	3. King is Crowned

**_Chapter_** **_3: King Is Crowned_**

Negan came back tomorrow but he didn't bring any of his men with him which Sam thought was odd. "Does he normally do this?" he asked Bela Talbot who had lost her British accent and was now Maggie.

"No, he doesn't," she replied. "But I can tell that he's up to no good." Negan gave Rick a charming smile and focused his gaze on his children.

"I wanna make things clear to you two," he said to them. "You work for me and I give you protection. If you fail to follow any orders I give you, Lucille here is going to give you a goodnight kiss." Sam was horrified. Negan was actually threatening to kill them if they didn't do what he said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own father would kill them for disobeying him. Hell, Sam knew that he was fucked up when he was a hunter, but this? This was beyond insane. "Do you both understand?"

"Yeah," the Winchester brothers replied.

"Awesome." Negan paced around them and began talking about following rules and the consequences of breaking them. To Sam it sounded like he was trying to make them seem like they were nothing compared to him. This was basically what Negan was saying in a nutshell: "I am everything and you are nothing so therefore, you must worship and adore me or else you die." Sam wanted to punch him in the face to shut him up but that'd just get him pissed. He looked at Dean who had the same expression and nodded at him in agreement. Negan snapped his fingers in front of Sam to get his attention. "Earth to Winchester! Are you listening?"

"Yes, you don't need to do that," Sam said and backed up a bit.

"Pay attention you little shit. This can save your fucking life," Negan replied and thumped his shoulder with Lucille as he continued talking. "As I was saying, I don't want to kill you two. I just want you to work for me. It's simple."

"It kinda isn't since you're threa-"

"Shut up Sam. As long as you follow the rules, you'll be fine." Sam and Dean exchanged uncertain glances with each other. Negan was forcing them to work for him or they'd be put to death. It was just like when he'd forced them to become hunters minus the death threat. They didn't have a choice back then since they were kids. He'd been so full of rage and revenge, looking at him now made Sam wonder what would happen if the sociopath were to somehow snap and go beast mode. He would probably go on a killing spree. Sam shuddered at the thought and focused his attention back on Negan. "Any questions?"

"Why are you here by yourself?" Dean asked. Coming here alone meant that Negan had something important to talk to them about.

"I want to finish my conversation with you two," Negan replied and looked at the others. "Alone."

"Why can't we hear what you have to say?" Rick asked.

"You wouldn't understand any of it," Dean said. "It's complicated to explain to you guys." Rosita seemed offended by his answer.

"What? So you're saying that we're stupid?" she asked.

"No, we're just...it's really difficult to explain..." Dean looked at Sam and Negan for help.

"It's personal stuff," Sam said. "Family issues."

"Why would Negan want to talk to you about that in private?" Bela- no, _Maggie_ asked. _Shit._ How were they going to explain this without telling them their secret?

"You wouldn't want to hear about that boring crap," Negan replied. "Besides, it's not like there's gonna be a demon apocalypse anytime soon." He nudged his sons and rudely dismissed the Alexandrians. Once they'd left, Negan continued their conversation from yesterday. "I was hoping that your mother would be here."

"Was she here?" Sam asked. He was hoping that Negan would say yes, but instead he recieved a no.

"I had a wonderful wife back in the day when the world hadn't gone to shit. She was a sweet girl," Negan murmured.

"Lucille?" Dean guessed and his father nodded. So that's who she was. Negan had named his bat after his dead wife. If Sam had bothered to read the comics, he would've known how she'd died and what Negan's fate wluld be. But he didn't and Anonymous had instructed them not to change the timeline.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you'd join me. It's much better than this shit," Negan said. "All you have to do is-"

"That's great Dad but we can't. We don't want to betray Rick," Sam interrupted. "It'd be rude to just leave when we proved to him that we would stay."

"I was expecting you to say no. Oh well, we could always try another time," Negan said with a shrug. "For now you just have to-"

"Be your slaves?" Sam asked bitterly. Negan was silent for a moment before replying.

"When you put it that way, you're making it sound like I'm a monster which I'm not. It's called _service_."

"Yeah right. 'Service,'" Dean said and crossed his arms. "I can't believe you."

"What? I'm only doing this-"

"Because you love us?" Sam guessed. "Or because you want to protect us? Listen _Negan._ We didn't come here to join your group of assholes and let you boss us around. In fact, we didn't want to come here in the first place." Negan glared at him.

"I'm doing this because I want you to know who you're fucking dealing with. If you want to be a bitch about it Lucille is going to kiss you goodnight and you don't want that now do you?" he asked. Sam was getting irritated by his- what? Obsession? Was it an obsession he had with that bat? Sam didn't know, but it irritated him. Did he think that it was sentimental? That it was possessed by the spirit of his dead wife? If there was one thing the Winchester brothers learned about their father in this new world, it was that he was a crazy bastard. Honestly, Sam felt sorry for the shit Negan's parents and siblings (if he had any) had to go through because of this...this...

Devil spawn. That's what he was.

Negan was pure devil spawn in their eyes. He was not the father they had known. This right here, standing in front of them, was a son of Lucifer himself and had been condemned to walk this forsaken, cursed world. Perhaps he was the one responsible for the apocalypse. The devil spawn flicked his bat and paced around them. "I sacrificed myself for you Dean and you treat me like shit. That's not a way to treat your fucking father."

"You neglected us," Dean spat. "You missed our birthdays and Christmas because you were too busy hunting and now you're making us your slaves. Some father you are. Oh, and now you're trying to make it seem like you redeemed yourself by giving up your soul for mine."

"I..."

"Admit it! You're a horrible father who didn't even bother to show up for our birthdays or called to check up on us. Were you even thinking about us while you were on those week long hunts Dad?" Negan was silent and stopped pacing.

"What did you do when you were supposedly hunting for Yellow-Eyes?" Sam asked. "You took your bat with you before you left so I know that it has something to do with this world." Negan scoffed.

"You think that I can jump through dimensions whenever I want?" he asked. "Traveling through dimensions is much more complicated than you can imagine. You must've been pretty damn lucky to be alive after that transport because most people die if they do."

"Wait, so you didn't...?"

"No. I was on a hunt not killing people."

"Oh..." Negan sighed and propped Lucille on his shoulder.

"You fucking idiots. Haven't you learned not to jump to conclusions?" he asked. "That'll get ya killed one day. I mean, we all die anyways but you know. Anyways, how's your day so far?"

"Peachy," Dean said. "We found a body in the woods with a symbol on its neck. Did you do that?" Negan nodded. "Why?"

"It's fun to carve things into people's corpses," he said. "Probably more fun than burning faces with irons."

"You sick fuck!" Dean growled. Negan ignored him and looked at Sam.

"They're not as fun as beating the fuck out of people with Lucille though. Have you ever done that before?" Sam was disgusted at his father's sadism. "No, I don't think you would do that. That's too gorey-"

"DAD!" Negan was surprised by Dean's voice and he looked at bit frightened.

"Don't fucking scare me like that!" he scolded.

"Dad, you need to see a psychiatrist or go to an asylum because you are one crazy bitch." Negan was silent before replying.

"I'm not crazy," he said. "Besides, I wouldn't kill you."

"You need to leave," Sam said. Negan looked offended by this and he glared at them.

"I'm sorry, what did you just fucking say to me Bitch? Did you just tell me to fucking leave? Listen Samuel, I am not going to let you treat me like shit."

"You don't give a fuck about anyone. All you care about is killing people and making them your slaves." Suddenly, Sam felt a heavy spiked object smack his head.

 _Lucille. That son of a bitch hit me with Lucille!_

Sam staggered back as the barbed wire got tangled in his hair. He could see the blood beginning to blur his vision and screamed as his father forcefully yanked the bat free from the hair. "You..."

He heard Dean scream something before there came another blow and everything went black.

* * *

Dwight pushed back a large branch and brushed off the dust from the old black car. He hadn't seen one of these cars in years. Seeing one now brought back nastolgia and he wished things hadn't ended up the way things were now. He smiled at the old wreck and peeked inside. Claw marks, bloodstains, old CDs, magazines, photos, ect. Dwight reached his arm through the window and opened the door from the inside. Even though it was a wreck, he wanted to test it out and see if the engine still worked. "Now were are the keys," he murmured to himself and searched the fromt seats. He pulled out two keys from under the passenger seat and tried to start the car. It's loud engine surprised him and he wondered if it had attracted any walkers nearby. He hoped not. "Negan's gonna love you."

It was true. Negan had a fondness for old things. Like old rock music and cars like this one. Dwight never understood why he liked them but he decided notnot to judge since he too enjoyed listening to old rock music once in a while even though it was rare to find music like that nowadays. But here was a jackpot of them in this old broken car. He was surprised that it actually worked despite it's injuries.

Dwight opened the trunk and gave a low whistle. "Damn," he said and picked up a crossbow. He hadn't used one of these in a long time. The trunk was full of weapons and Dwight wondered who this car belonged to and what all these weapons were for. Whatever the reason was, he was grateful that the owner hadn't taken the weapons in the trunk. The blond returned to the driver's seat and closed the door. Pulling on his seatbelt, he started up the car again and made his way back to Sanctuary.

Negan was definitely going to love this old '67 Chevy Impala.


	4. Hurricane

**_Chapter_** **_4: Hurricane_**

 _"Tell me, would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?" (Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars)_

"You bitch!" Dean screamed and tackled Negan. Shoving him to the ground, he screamed all the insults in the damn dictonary at him and began to strangle him. He was going to kill him for what he did to Sam. He could see a storm brewing in his father's brown eyes but he didn't care. He'd harmed his own son and Dean would not let that slide. If anyone were to hurt Sam, Dean would kill them and he didn't care who it was. He felt Negan's feet kick him in the stomach and groaned in pain. Negan pushed him back and growled as he got up and grabbed Lucille. "I fucking dare you," Dean challenged and Negan scoffed before Rick fired a warning shot not far from his feet. The two men looked up at him who was accompanied by Daryl and backed away from each other.

"Why did you attack him?" Rick asked Dean and frowned at him.

"He started it," Dean said glaring at his father. "He was going to kill Sam."

"The little shit insulted me so I had to punish him." Rick looked at the unconscious Sam and told Daryl to take him to the medic.

"You didn't need to hurt him," Rick replied. Negan didn't respond and picked the hair out of Lucille's silver wire. "If you're going to pick fights with my men--"

"Dean tried to fucking kill me," Negan interrupted. "You need to teach them to respect their elders or bad things will happen to 'em. Got it?" Rick didn't say anything and put his revolver in its sheath. Negan gave him a look that could kill if it were possible. "Do I make myself clear Rick?" he asked again.

"Yes, Negan," his counterpart murmured and watched Daryl take Sam to the medic before looking at the sociopath. "There's something about you two that I don't understand. Why do you talk in private? Did you lie to me when you said that you didn't know him Dean?" Dean shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer his question. He had been told not to tell anyone that they were related and assumed that it'd be an easy task. But with the Alexandrians getting suspicious, he knew that they thought that he was a spy for the Saviors. "Dean, I want an answer."

"Yeah, I lied," Dean admitted.

"So you do know each other." Rick looked at Negan questioningly. "Is he a spy?"

"I didn't even know that he was alive," Negan answered. "I thought they were dead."

"So how do you know each other?"

"We're friends," Dean lied. Negan gave him a look but didn't say anything and instead focused his gaze on Rick. He licked his lips and Dean saw something in his eyes. Was that...love? Did Negan love Rick? The thought made him sick to his stomach. No, he couldn't possibly have feelings for him. They were enemies for Chuck's sake! How was it possible for him to be in love with Rick? Then again, opposites attract right?

Apparently, Rick was oblivious to the way Negan looked at him with such...longing? Lust? Dean couldn't find the right word to describe the way he was looking at him, but he knew that deep down the psycho had feelings for him and the sexual tension was there. "How long have you known each other?" Rick asked.

"I haven't really been keeping track," Dean said and rubbed the back of his neck. Rick looked at him for a long moment before glancing at Negan.

"Are you related?" he asked.

"Pfft, what? Why would you think that? Of course we're not related! We look nothing like each other!" Rick looked skeptical but he didn't ask anymore questions because Negan was giving him this look that meant that he shouldn't question Dean's answer.

"If I find out that whatever you're hiding is something that'll put us all in danger," Rick began. "I'm not gonna be pleased with you." It took him a moment for Dean to realize that he was talking to him and not Negan.

"It has nothing to do with you or your group so you can fuck off and leave us alone," Negan replied. Rick hesitated before he was nudged away from the Winchesters and Dean saw Negan lightly brush his hand against the Alexandrian's cheek. Once Rick was gone, Negan frowned at Dean.

"What?" the hunter asked.

"I want to kill you, but I can't."

"Well, I've died a couple hundred times so it really doesn't matter," Dean replied and shrugged.

"You cheated death?" Negan asked in surprise and Dean nodded.

"You missed out on a lot you know." The sociopath snorted and looked down at the bullet on the floor.

"Shame," he murmured as he rolled it under his foot. "You won't be able to cheat death this time." Dean was silent and felt a sharp pain in his heart. Negan was right. He wouldn't be able to come back if he died in this world and neither would Sam. They'd stay dead or turn into walkers. Either way, it was horrible. Was there a heaven and hell in this universe? Where do the dead go when they die? Do they get trapped in a void of darkness and forced to float there forever only to muse about their life choices? Dean pushed the thought away to the back of his head. He didn't want to find out. He had to get home with Sam or else...or else what? Would they be stuck here forever? He wished Anonymous had informed them about what would happen if they didn't make it back home alive. He wished his father wasn't such an asshole now. He wished that the apocalypse never existed. He wished... "Sucks doesn't it?" Negan asked interrupting his thoughts. "You can't bargain your way out of death anymore. You're just like the rest of us now. So tell me, how does it feel knowing that the thing you've evited for so long has become inevitable? Are you afraid?" Dean was silent. He knew that he was just trying to scare him. He wanted him to join his group. "You want to go home don't you?" Negan asked.

"You know a way out?" Dean asked hopefully. Maybe they had a chance at getting home safely. But, then they'd have to explain the whole multi-universe family business thing to Rick and his group. They'd probably think that they were insane and that was fine. Lots of people thought that Sam and Dean were crazy when they did the whole "monsters are real" lecture. Negan made a sound which Dean thought was supposed to be a short chuckle but sounded like he'd tried to cough.

"No, I haven't found a gateway to your universe. Believe me, I've tried." He circled Dean once and and smirked. "You weren't expecting this did you? You weren't expecting be in another universe with your father now did you?" He leaned against Lucille who stood on the floor and tilted his head. "What were you expecting Dean? Hmm?" He whacked him on the leg waiting for an answer. "I want an answer."

"I don't know. I was just expecting to be on the road with Sam and you know, saving people, hunting things. The family business," Dean admitted. "Dying a couple more times, get a girlfriend maybe."

"Watch her die," Negan murmured. "Did you think that you'd be sitting at the Sunday dinner table and grow old together with your fucking family?" He said the word "family" as if it were a bitter taste in his mouth and Dean could see the spark of hatred in his eyes. "Did you?"

"That's not really what I had in mind..."

"I'm gonna tell you a secret," Negan said quietly and leaned in closer to him. "It doesn't work like that you fucking jackass!" Dean jumped back and saw the hatred burning in his father's brown eyes like the flames that had consumed their home many years ago. "You don't get a happy ending here! You have to fight to survive. If you don't do that, well, you're fucked because your not gonna have your stupid friends guarding your back every time or Sammy being there to help you. One day you're gonna be alone and you won't have anyone to cling to. You'll be falling in an endless pit of death and darkness until you're insane." He snorted and continued ranting. "Your precious family isn't so precious now is it? You thought it was perfect didn't you? Well news flash for you buddy! It never was, never will be! So you can stop daydreaming about something that you'll never have and focus on surviving!"

"I am focused on surviving and I want to go home," Dean replied. "But I can't do that with you treating me like I'm a piece of garbage! So you can stop being so high and mighty and help us get home."

"Home? What home? You don't have a home! Did you forget about what happened that night? November 2nd 1983 was the day your mother burned on the fucking ceiling and everything went to shit. You don't have a home anymore kiddo. All you have now is Sam and I. Nothing more, nothing less." Negan took a deep breath and sighed as a means to control himself. "But I can give you a home. All you have to do is ask." Dean shook his head.

"No, we're staying here and we won't join you no matter what you say." Negan was silent for a moment before flicking Lucille and picking up the bullet on the floor.

"So be it," he said and began to walk away from him. "Be smart. It'd break my heart to hear that you died doing something stupid."

"Wait." Negan stopped walking and turned. "Why do you do this?"

"I've already told you this yesterday didn't I?"

"You have to stop at some point," Dean said. "Don't you see? You're just as worse as Yellow-Eyes."

"Well sometimes you just have to embrace your inner demons Dean," Negan replied.

"So we're stuck here?"

"Yeah, basically."

"We're supposed to find someone who can help us get back home," Dean explained.

"Hmh. I would help you find him but I have better shit to do," Negan said with a shrug and walked away. "Say hi to Sammy for me." _Sammy!_ Shit, he'd almost forgot about his injury. Dean ran to the infirmary and asked to see his brother who was reading a book by the window.

"Hey," he said and sat next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...my head hurts," Sam replied and looked up at him. "Is Dad gone?"

"Yeah, he just left."

"Oh, thank God. I can't believe he actually tried to kill me." He closed his book and ran his hand through his hair.

"He's a bitch," Dean said and put his arm over his little brother's shoulder. "It turns out that he's not the one who'll get us out of here. Plus, he doesn't want to help us find whoever it is that has to get us home."

"I wouldn't want his help anyway. So, how do we get out of this place? Is there like a magical key or something?"

"I don't know." Dean paused. "Hey Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there's pie around here?"

Negan picked up the phone and dialed his mother's number that had been drilled into his memory. He honestly had no idea why he was doing this. It was just a habit for him to call even though he knew that he wouldn't receive a response. As he waited for an answer that would never come, he tapped his finger on the box that was attached to the phone. As expected, he didn't get a response from her. Flipping through his old phone book, he called every number on the pages until he was down to the last one on the bottom of the last page.

 _"Apollo Winchester: 813-744-8901"_

Negan slammed the book close and shoved it in the bottom of his drawer. He didn't bother dialing that number since it'd be just like the other numbers he'd dialed. Putting the phone back on the dial box, he sighed and leaned back against pillows. They were all dead. Just as he suspected. _Of course,_ he thought. _They always die._ Negan was tempted to call Apollo, but he knew all too well that he wouldn't pick up because he was dead. Well, that's what he assumed anyway.

Apollo had decided to go on a hunt by himself and he hadn't come back in a few days. At first Negan hadn't thought much of it since the little shit always came back after a few days or so with a deer or something. But as the days went by, he'd grown concern which grew into panic. Was Apollo hurt? Was he ill? Was he lost in the woods? Did he get bit by walkers? They spent weeks searching for him but they didn't find a body. A dead body would've been fine. It would've been better than only finding his scarlet scarf stained in blood.

Negan felt his eyes sting at the memory and cleared his throat as he wiped his eyes. He had more important things to do than sob all day about something that happened a long time ago. He got out of bed and walked to the garage where the impala slept. Should he drop it off at Alexandria so Dean could pick it up or should he keep it?

No, he shouldn't. Dean wouldn't have it yet. Not until he joined the Saviors. Of course, that'd take time but Negan was patient with him. He would turn against Rick one day. Sam on the other hand, was a stubborn moose. It'd take a whole lot longer for him to be recruited. But that wouldn't be much of a problem. Negan had dealt with stubborn people before. After a couple hundred listens to the same song repeatedly for a few weeks, they'd eventually break and succumb to him.

Negan smirked and stroked the impala. He couldn't wait to see the day when his little soldier would become his right hand man and follow in his father's footsteps. And little Sammy would be just behind him. He opened the door and took out his journal from the dashboard. He didn't want anyone finding it here and his sons didn't need it now.

After closing the door and locking the car, he walked back to his room. He wondered what Rick would think if he found his journal and chuckled to himself. The stupid little prick would probably think that whoever wrote it was crazy. Well, let him think that. It was probably the only way to keep him safe from the dangers of what lurked in the shadows. Negan wondered what would happen if he told them the truth about himself. Would the creatures he hunted enter this world? He decided it was best that he didn't tell them. They'd probably think that he was insane. It was best if he didn't tell them. Ignorance is bliss after all.


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_**Chapter 5: "Something Wicked This Way Comes"**_

"Okay, so it's not Negan and I'm pretty sure it's not one of the Alexandrians," Sam said and rubbed his aching head as Dean stuffed himself with pie that his neighbors were kind enough to bake for them. "So the only hunter here is Negan. I don't think anybody else knows that monsters exist."

"What about the other Saviors?" Dean asked through a mouthful of pie. Sam thought about that and bit the eraser on his pencil then shook his head.

"He wouldn't tell them," he said. "It's our number one rule. Besides, we don't even know what brought us here in the first place and why."

"Maybe Gabriel did. He _is_ the Trickster remember?" Sam nodded.

"Maybe...Have you asked Bela yet?"

"No, not yet." Dean took another bite out of his pie before saying, "I don't think she remembers us anyway."

"Got any ideas on what could've brought us here?" Dean shook his head and continued eating.

"I got nothing." Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _Think Sam. Think!_ What could've brought them here and why? _Why a zombie infested planet with survivors plotting war against each other?_ "But I think this has do with Dad," Dean said.

"Of course it has something to do with Dad. He's a sociopath now! I don't know what's gotten into him, but he's going to kill more people if we don't stop him."

"You had a dream that he would?"

"No, it's just a hunch. We can't let humanity go extinct." Dean put his fork down and Sam could see him frown. "Dean?"

"We can't," the older brother said. "We don't know what could happen to us if we die and I don't want to risk losing you forever."

"So we're just gonna let everyone die like that? Is that what you want?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just-"

"People are dying! We have to do something! C'mon Dean. Isn't that what we've always done? Saving people, hunting things? The family business?" Dean was silent and stared at him for a moment before eating the rest of his pie.

"Fine," he said after a few minutes. "But we have to find out how we got here first so we can get back home and maybe Cas can help."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sam said. "For all we know, the people here might not believe in things like angels and demons. If Cas uses his powers here, who knows what they'll think of him." There was a moment of silence before Sam added, "Do you think there's hunters like us here that Negan knows?" Dean shrugged.

"Dad didn't say much to me while you were passed out."

"What'd he say?" Sam asked.

"He said that we don't get a happy ending here and that we couldn't leave this place. I don't know if he's just saying that because he wants us to join him or if he's just that stubborn."

"Probably both." Sam tapped his pen on his notebook and sighed. He had no idea how they got here and he was getting frustrated. If only Negan wasn't so fucking stubborn then maybe they might have a chance at getting home.

"I guess we'll have to do this on our own."

"How? I'm pretty sure Rick won't let us go out and start questioning Dad."

"We do what we always do Sammy: sneak out and break into their compound to find out what Dad's hiding." Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, and what if we get caught? Where do the Saviors live?" There was silence. "Exactly." Dean licked the crumbs and filling off the plate before placing it in the sink and sitting back down. "We just lie low and not draw any attention to ourselves. Until we can find out what's really going in the Saviors' hideout, I don't think we should question them yet. Not to mention, we've gotta find out what the heck brought us here."

"Do you think a trickster might've brought us here?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe, but I feel like we're dealing with something more powerful than a trickster."

"An angel?" Once again, Sam shrugged. Would a trickster send them to a zombie infested world just to see if they could make it back home in one piece? Yes, they would. But Sam had a feeling that something with much greater power had sent them to this godforsaken place. If only he knew what it was. The throbbing pain in his head grew more intense and he felt like his head would burst. He groaned and chugged down a bottle of water, but the migraine just increased. "Sammy?" Dean asked. "What's wrong?" Sam didn't respond as the headache intensified. He collapsed onto the floor as his vision blurred and everything went black.

 _Sam couldn't breathe. He opened his eyes and would've screamed if he could. He was drowning in an ocean of blood and water. No matter how hard he tried, he could never reach the surface that seemed so close. Something got hold of his leg, dragging him down to the bottom of the ocean. He realized that it was a human hand and said human was clustered around other humans who were dragging her down as well. There were thousands, millions even that were screaming at him. The voices were pleading for their lives, their families, things Sam couldn't make out. But there was one thing that was clear to him. The woman who clutched his leg was whispering one sentence over and over again to him. She whispered, "Something wicked this way comes." Sam didn't know how he'd managed to hear her over all the screaming. Just then something sharp and metallic was wrapped around his neck and pulled him up to the surface._

He gasped for air and sat up. Realizing that he was back at his house in Alexandria, he sighed. Dean leaned over him with a concerned look in his eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Sam said. Sitting up, he wondered what the hell just happened. One moment he was with Dean having a conversation. Then he was having a migraine which caused him to have a strange dream about something wicked coming. He didn't understand any of it. What had the woman meant by something wicked coming? Did it have to do with Negan? He wondered if him having the dream was caused by Lucille. It seemed absurd, but from his many years of hunting, he learned nothing was ever as it seemed to be. After all, Negan did treat the baseball bat like she was sentimental. For all Sam knew, Lucille could possibly be possessed by her deceased namesake who was trying to warn him of their impending doom. Possibly. He sighed and looked at the letter on his nightstand. He was certain that it wasn't there before. "Was that here before I went unconscious?" he asked. Dean shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. Pretty sure no one else was here earlier," he said and opened the letter. His frown informed Sam that whatever was written in that piece of paper wasn't good. The younger brother tilted his head to one side.

"Dean? What does it say?" He had a feeling that it had something to do with his dream.

"It says, 'Something wicked this way comes.' What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "And I don't like it either."

 _Hundreds and hundreds of crosses were placed everywhere around the barren wasteland. Each cross had names on them and was littered with corpses. Some were humans. Others were walkers. The place was a giant graveyard. Negan moved silently across the rotting corpses and stopped to examine some of them. Each held something in their hand or around their neck that sent a chill down his spine. Crucifixes. "He's coming," a voice beside him said. He looked at the beast beside him. "You must be ready for his arrival." The beast shook it's fur and looked at him. "You fear him."_

 _"Yes," Negan murmured and didn't meet it's gaze._

 _"Don't be. We will defeat him this time." The sociopath looked up at the cross in front of him as the beast laid a paw on his shoulder. He doubted the fact that they might have a chance at killing the Prophet. "We made a deal. If you fail to complete your part of it..."_

Negan dropped the glowing orb causing it to fall on the ground. He cursed under his breath and let it roll for a bit before placing it back on it's stand. The beast's voice whispered in the air, _"You have a task to complete._ _If you are sucessful I will reward you. Now go. The Prophet will try to destroy us if we don't hurry."_


	6. UPDATE

This is not a chapter, it's just an update. I'm sorry I haven't been posting more chapters recently. I have school and a bunch of other stories that I have to write. But don't worry guys! The next chapter will be introducing one of my favorite OCs that I think you'll find interesting so stay tuned!


End file.
